Tudor Rose
by emmagirl2005
Summary: a what if story about Henry's true love that happens to be the sister of his best friend..the story starts off with them as children and then moves on with them 10 years later as she returns to court. Henry VIII/OC may be others please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It seems so long since she had been in the English court. Elizabeth was very nervous and excited all at the same time. She would finally see her brother Charles and her great friend Margaret. The only person who she was not exited to see was Henry. There past was a long and painful one and she didn't wish to reopen old wounds. 

Ten years ago she was mealy a child. She was sent away to the French court by the cardinal Woolsey to make sure that I was not a distraction to his plans with the king and his new queen. 

12 years ago….

Running though the long grass, feeling the freedom of the air and the clouds and they could played happily. All four of them still children in their harts but knew that it was only a matter of time to when their lives would change and that their responsibilities would take over. 

'Charles catch me!' Elizabeth said as she was trying to run towards him with open arms. She loved her brother and thought that she could never live without him. Running towards him getting closer she stumbled over a loose rock on the ground and toppled over. Hearing the sounds of laughing she looked up to see both her brother and Henry standing there with smirks on their faces. Henry was at least trying not to laugh but Charles could not stand it and burst out uncontrolled. 

Henry's father had always been kind to her family. Her father had died in the war and their mother shortly after that. The king had taken them in and given then all the luxuries that he gave his own children. 

Still on the ground I looked to Henry and he held out his hand to her. Taking it she got off the ground and tired to wipe some of the dust off her dress. Charles still laughing Elizabeth decided that her older brother would get his and she pushed him down into the grass. Starting to laugh herself, Charles grabbed her by the hand as he went down and she did the same to Henry as they all toppled down into the dirt. 

As they were all now playing on the ground their clothes ruined Elizabeth heard one of the servants calling their names in the distance. Knowing that they would get into trouble for getting dirty and bruised she didn't move. Waiting for the servant girl to come and find them Henry leaned over and whispered into her ear 'you my dear and my truest love'.


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Not knowing what he truly meant that day, it would soon be much clearer in the coming years.

Their childhoods where entwined and there love for each other began to be noticed by others at court. The king on the other hand was not aware of any emotions between the two. He was rather busy making plans for his heir Arthur the other brother. Arthur was not very sociable and would most of the time keep to his room, often ill and cared for as a delicate flower.

Elizabeth was now growing and most of the other boys and some men where also admiring her. She felt it strange when their eyes were upon her during mass or strolling through the great halls. She still felt like a child on the inside, but on the outside she was a young woman ready to be plucked by a wealthy man of court.

Elizabeth was now thirteen years of age and since it was her father's job to make a match for her she didn't know who would be her suitor. Mass was this morning and she was in a hurry to get there. She had slept in, since last night she had stayed up till an indecent hour reading and had fallen asleep in her chair. Shouting for her servants for fetch her dressings for the day she quickly pulled them on and ran out the door. Not looking where she was going to ran right into Henry as he was exiting her own chambers.

'Why in such a rush my lady?' he said with a smile on his face. He knew full well why she was so out of breath and now he was holding her up longer than she felt necessary.

'We are going to be late for mass your grace and I will you would let me hurry'. Still trying to catch her breath. Henry laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her close to him.

'I know a quicker way…come with me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Running through some of the closed off areas that she had never been in

Running through some of the closed off areas that she had never been in. she knew that there were secret doors all around the palace but had never seen then. Henry was holding her hand tight as they where going down stairs. His hand felt so soft, in the back of her mind her thoughts were racing wishing that he would never let go. On the other hand she was also thinking that she was going to be in trouble if they did not take their seats in time.

Before they got to the last door that would take them right outside the church Henry stopped and turned around to look at her. His eyes where the brightest blue she had ever seen, getting lost in them she didn't notice him getting closer to her face. It seemed like their eyes had been locked for hours, off in her own world she came out of it quickly when she felt his lips to hers. Henry pulled her close to him, putting his arm around her waist. Elizabeth was in a state of shock she had never thought that she would be in a secret passage kissing the prince of England while missing the start of mass.

They were in embrace, kissing for a few minutes. The shock was wearing off and her thoughts finally returning to Mass, pulling back from him smiling 'we must get going or we will be missed.' Henry just stood there not moving for a moment smirking at her. Finally grabbing her hand and running up the rest of the stairs to find the entrance to the church.

Getting to the door they had to part ways. Not noticing that they were still holding hands, she quickly pulled hers away hoping that no one would see them. When she glanced back at Henry he had his back to her walking the other way laughing to himself.

Quickly moving to her seat she found her brother and sat down next to him. He looked at me smiling 'did you run here you seem to be blushing and out of breath.' She looked down for a moment to settle herself trying to find a bible. Charles just looked away and shook his head.

As the priest started his sermon she couldn't help but look to find where Henry was seated. Elizabeth didn't have to look long since she could already feel his eyes on her. Looking in his direction for a second she smiled to herself and looked back down to her book to find the right page.


	4. Chapter 4

Present.....................

looking at her hands, in a way she still felt the warmth that radiated from him. that familiar feeling started to rise in her again she had to stop this before she was to enter court again that is what got her into the mess in the first place.

feeling the coach slowing down and the coach master shouting go the guards she knew she was moments from seeing her brothers face. feeling the cold air as the door was opened for her she saw a hand come into the inside of the coach offering it to her. taking the mystary hand she stepped out of the darkness of the coach and sqinted a little as the sharp light. before she had taken her foot off the last step she felt two strong arms wraped around her. not used to that kind of attention her body went stiff. Elizabeths eyes finally clearing she saw her brothers face, a little older with a few scars but it was her beloved brother.

with her body relaxing she wrapped her own armes around his neck " oh brother i have missed you so much."

Charles smiled " welcome home sister"

ending the embrace Charles took his sisters hand and escorted her into the palace before her. great peices of stone decorated in hundreds of woven tapastreys and paintings, each room as eligant as the next. Many things had changed since she was last here, knowing this she was trying to pay attention to the path they were going because she knew that she enevitabley was going to get lost.

Charles showed her the gardens, the great hall, church yard, and her quaters. finally letting go of her hand Charles bid Elizabeth a good afternoon.

" I will escort you to dinner this evening. wouldnt want you getting lost now would we." poking at her side and laughing. Some thing do never change.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Walking into my chambers she was suprised to see two girls about the same age as herself, curtsying the lowered their heads to her. smiling a little to herself she walked over to them putting her hand on ones sholder. " what are your names and please stand up i hate all eyes to the floor buisness." the girls looked up at her in almost shock. The brunette girl first spoke " my name is Anne mistress and this is Emma." She smied at both girls "please call me Elizabeth"

she walked to her bed and sat down laying her head back on one of the many pillows. she closed her eyes for a second to rest them.

hearing a knock at the door it startled her. As Emma walked over to it and opened the door it was Charles, her heart quickened she must have fallen asleep and dinner was soon...too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

feeling the flush coming to her face she didn't, couldn't go. trying with all her might as to think of a witty excuse.

"oh Charles i don't think i could possibly go, i am way to exhausted after my long travels"

having none of it Charles moved Emma out of the way and proceeded into the quarters. upon hearing his entry Elizabeth quickly through the curtains around her bed trying to get away from what was coming her way.  
just as she managed to close the last one it was ripped out of her hand and then grabbed by a strong arm out of her bed and into the room.

"how dare you brother, i say i cannot go"  
Charles smiles and shakes his head "you cant run from him forever, if you don't make an appearance tonight then he will simply come to your room and give you a welcome here instead. now that would make em talk wouldn't it"

Elizabeth couldn't help but understand her brothers words, she knew the king and knew that he doesn't take no for an answer very gracefully. Charles let go of her hand while the girls where getting the dress out for Elizabeth to wear tonight for the feast. Charles looking over her shoulder. Anne brought out a green dress that looked like it had been through the wars

"that ones fine" Elizabeth said trying not to care "oh i don't think so, out family has a reputation i will not allow you to be at a court function in rags!"  
"well what do you think i should wear?"

spinning her around and walking towards the trunk filled with clothing, he looked around for a few minutes. finally pulling out a red low cut dress that was lined with rubies and pearls. she hadn't worn this in years, not even sure if it even fit anymore.

"are you sure? i don't want to bring anymore attention to myself then i have to."  
smiling at her "everyone knows you are here, the palace has been buzzing for days wondering what will happen when he sees you again."

closing her eyes she was getting scared. what was he going to do or say when he saw her again?

..........................................................................................................................................................

An hour later she was arm in arm with her brother entering the dining hall. keeping her eyes to the floor she was embarrassed feeling her face aflame. not wanting to see or hear any of the comments that were to come her way she blocked them out with images, images of what was.

feeling the arm being taken from its place she quickly looked over to Charles not wanting him to leave her. she gripped on to the peice of cloth hanging from his shirt.

"don't be silly" he whispered.

not knowing that was was already in the middle of the crowd, she also didn't know that his eyes where on her since the first step they had taken in the room.

Closing her eyes for a second taking a deep breath, finally feeling like she was ready for anything. opening her eyes she felt a shift in the crowd in front of her. the people voices had seemed to die down and there was just rustling now. taking that once last deep breath she rose her head. the figure in front of her was close but not too close. she trailed up his body with her eyes. that smell, just the presence alone could knock her off her feet. finally coming up to his face she knew, she knew instantly...her Henry

Charles had taken out her hand and presented it to him.

"my sister Elizabeth your Grace"  
the king took her hand, and like hundreds of other times he kissed it genitally, making sure just to linger a second longer but not to look obvious. he had mastered this skill over the years it seemed.

with a smirk on his face playing along with his dear friend.

"Tis an honor Lady Elizabeth to have you here at court once again."  
in a surprise he takes her into a small hug sliding his head to the right and whispering.  
"too long my dear...too long." 


	6. Chapter 6

The night was slow and warm. She couldn't think strait the whole night. Her body was stiff and the anxiety was strong on her face. He would sneak glances towards her for the last hour. She had felt such a magnetism to him when he let go of her that she couldn't help but glance back.

Taking long sips of her wine her brother was working the crowd like his normal self. Smiling and mingling, checking out his prospects for the night. She knew Charles didn't waste time when he knew what he was looking for and he would take it. When we had finally found is mark for the night she couldn't help but smirk at his choice. It had been a great lords daughter that had just also arrived at court. She was fresh of the boat from France and he had not even given her time to take a turn around the room.

The stress had began to lessen. The cat and mouse game had taken her thoughts away for a while and she was thankful for it. Tipping her empty cup signing for another fill up she felt a hand brush slowly past her lower back. It should have been nothing, anyone else wouldn't have even taken the time to stop and turn to see who had bumped into them, but she couldn't stop herself.

Those eyes…those eyes where what had always grabbed her. She couldn't help herself, a small smile crossed her face as did his. Taking her hand he motioned them onto the dance floor. Gripping onto his hand wishing herself not to fall as her knees where buckling under with every step. Henry placed them in the center of the couples as the next song began to play. Nearing her closer to his body, the heat was amazing. She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak.

"you haven't changed" he said closing in on her ear to speak more openly without the suspicion and gossip. He took the chance of their closeness to take in her beauty. It was true she had not changed, in his eyes she couldn't change she would always be his Elisabeth. The song was almost over and she couldn't stand to be apart from him just the thought of it was starting to physically hurt her.

Henry saw the angst in her eyes, he knew her feeling for he was feeling the same. As the song took its final measure they started to break apart as where the other dancers. His hand lingered on hers pulling her slowly back to him he whispered into her ear… "I want to see you…tonight"


	7. Chapter 7

**The sound of his voice still lingered in her ears. Was it true that he still desired her after all this time? She didn't want to let her emotion slip, she knew that it could never be the same between them. **

**She didn't bother to have her maid change her into her night wear she sat still on her bed waiting for the messenger to come. Tightening the cloth in her hands she was truly nervous even more so that now it was going to be a private meeting. She wasn't sure what he would say to her, or even if she could get any words out herself. **

**An hour had passed thinking he had changed his mind she asked her maid to come back in to her privy chamber to help her undress. Grabbing at the strings of her dress awaiting the feeling of freedom to breath easy again she tugged freeing herself a little. The older woman came into the room with a bowl full of water for her to wash, then walking over to the bed to where her mistress had been sitting to aid her. Moments before the maid could grab a hold of laces there was a swift hard knock at the door. Startled by it she made a small noise and quickly went towards it. Elizabeth grabbed a robe that lay on the bed beside her quickly putting it on. **

**Her eyes slightly lit up to see her brother standing **

**there a little out of breath it seemed. **

"**brother, what is it?" **

**He looked at her with a almost pitiful look.**

"**you must come now, he wishes to see you."**

**That was all he said before turning around so that the maid could replace the dress. **

**Taking her brothers hand it seemed that she needed help in way of even walking now. Her nerves seem to have gotten the best of her and even now Charles had seemed to notice. This would not do. She turned to him as the walked in a hurried fashion. **

"**I don't think I can do this, it has been such a long time" **

**She looking into her brothers eyes and the to the ground not liking what she saw. **

"**you are being silly girl, you must know that he has been waiting for you to return and is getting very impatient was we speak."**

**She knew that he was right. There was no need to fear the King…well not yet anyway. **

**They reached the giant doors that behind them the King's privy chambers. Charles let go of her hand as the door opened up. Seeing the light of a fire inside she entered the room. The door closed swiftly behind her that made her jump a little. She laughed at her childishness and made her way towards the chairs in front of a large fireplace. She could feel the warmth already the raging fire that had the room at a glow. She turned to where she felt his eyes on her. He was sitting by the fire, taking a little breath as she went into a low curtsy. **

"**your majesty" **


End file.
